Foreigner
Who is Foreigner? Foreigner is a veteran Clone Commando once known as the staunch personal body guard of 'Rob' Roflgator. He dutifully covered "his six" or stood post at the entrance of the The Great Pug, serving as a bouncer. His resume list is long, having been the personal bodyguard of Jor Rilla and head of security at The Golden Gator, a luxurious bar in Bricktown. He has also performed as an actor in the movie ''Mushy Apples''. Since breaking up with Gashina he's earned a reputation for becoming quite a 'player' - always ready to pickup new girls. Roflgator occasionally teases him for being 'thirsty' or asking him how many girlfriends he actually has. Lore/Biography Leaving the Void Club for The Great Pug Foreigner was recruited into Rob's employ after they met on March 26th, 2018. He was originally working in the Void Club together with Yung Alfa but was offered a better deal to work at the Great Pug. After being in Rob's employ for a while he got more and more dedicated to his cause and began looking up to him. Eventually, he became ready to carry out his orders or protect him at the flick of a finger. If someone came close to harming Rob, Foreigner would be on them and bashing them bloody within seconds. The Dating Game Rob has attempted to set Foreigner up on dates several times and pair him with various women that regularly visited the Pug. His gruff, no-bullshit personality has unfortunately deterred softer women like NSongo and Cheeeese in the past. Eventually, Kyana fell for him and they started dating. As a ploy, Rob switched out Kyana's contraceptive pills for mints in order to to attempt to create the ultimate loyal boy dream baby. The plan did not work. Mafia Wars - loyalty in question During the Mafia Wars against Don Vinchenzo, he went double agent in order to infiltrate the enemy side. When his boss Rob - whom wasn't aware of this operation - started questioning his loyalty, he was put to the test where he was forced to choose between saving Rob or Kyana; he chose to let both die. Why he wouldn't save Kyana while knowing Rob is immune to bullets is as yet unclear and a subject of debate. Nevertheless, this cast doubt on his relationship with Rob , so much so it eventually led to his firing and ultimately led to the end of his romantic relationship with Kyana. Foreigner's role as Rob's bodyguard was subsequently replaced by AJLiddell. After being fired, Foreigner was employed by Jor Rilla as the presidential bodyguard. Foreigner would briefly seek in LenaLoo when she once was a prospective dancer at The Lair of Roflgator, though this never yielded any results. By July 2018, Foreigner and S0ra, both ex's to Kyana, appeared to be in some type of close friendship of sorts as they were often seen together. When questioned on this they both responded with "We're just bros being bros!". However, during shooting for the movie ''Mushy Apples'', Kyana would announce that her and S0ra were back together. For awhile it was unknown if Foreigner was actually dumped'' or if Foreigner, Kyana, and S0ra were in some type of love triangle. Kyana would later confirm it was indeed a triangle. Gashina and reemploy at the Golden Gator 'Also see: Gashina' ]]Nevertheless, during some time, Foreigner met a new love interest, Gashina, in a public Great Pug. He would bring her to the Gator Bar to meet Rob and crew; Rob would host a romantic date for them, offering up the private room for them as well. They would subsequently make their relationship official. Foreigner was re-hired by Rob to serve as a security guard in The Golden Gator bar on August 9th, the same day Gashina began her interview process as a new 'Bunny Girl'. Rob was talking to a potential investor for the new bar, Mr. Bean who insisted on hiring more security. Foreigner was asked by Rob if he would accept his old position back and he accepted immediately. Breakup and a subordinate On August 16th, after Foreigner and Gashina were going through tough times the past week, things would reach a breaking point with Rob dusting off his old cucking skills and getting Gashina and Porthunax in a room together for a one night stand in an attempt to make Foreigner jealous and want her more. However this would completely backfire as Foreigner wasn't even there to witness it, and once Rob informed him of Gashina's cheating, Foreigner responded simply with "oh, ok that's fine. I'm used to it." and would end the relationship immediately. Gashina would in turn be heartbroken from the disastrous end to the relationship (at Rob's hands), though it did earn her a job at the Golden Gator for being loyal and following Rob's orders. Later that same night Foreigner would inform Rob that he had found a new girl already - Gumdrop. Though Gumdrop herself would claim that Foreigner had simply asked her out on the date, and implied it was still only optional. Foreigner would have Morocco become his subordinate while working security at the Golden Gator on the 19th. After the Gumdrop rebound apparently fell through - she simply wasn't his type - Rob whisked Foreigner away and convinced him that Gashina is the best he's gonna get. Later that night, Foreigner would take Gashina back while in Sorry's room, but not before going full alpha and making her beg for it and even proclaiming "I made you", in degrading fashion. Since the Gashina saga, both have broken up and moved on to newer people. armor]] Rivalry and falling out His subordinate Morocco would eventually leave his employ and resign from The Golden Gator. Leaving to work for a competitor - Hydrand, this did not sit well with him and eventually led to a showdown between the two. In a tense moment between Roflgator and Hydrand - Foreigner asked Morocco if he was right or left handed - and proceeded to shoot him in his good hand. Morocco lost his limb and later had a robot one constructed and refitted by Dr. Wily. Leaving for war Foreigner was drafted to fight a war on December 10th, 2018. Before he left he was accused by AJ The Bear of murdering his former self. The bear kept growling at him and claimed that he secretly was Doom Guy all along. Before saying his farewells he broke up with his current girlfriend CassiopeiaHiina. Lacking security BreadBot and Rob were both shot by a stranger no less than 10 minutes after Foreigner left. , proclaiming his true love for her.|250px]] Foreigner the "player" and love sickness When returning for RnR between the battle's he earned a reputation of becoming quite a "player". He's encountered Roflgator catching him on multiple occasions chatting up girls in various bars and pubs. By coincidence he saw his long lost love Gashina once again on Jan 7th, 2019 visiting The Golden Gator. He was so distraught after the meeting that he spilled his emotions flat out by crawling on the ground before her offering an emotional speech... "All this time... all these women I've been looking for... I was trying to replace you... but I couldn't forget.... Why did you leave me? You were the best thing that ever happened to me... I tried to replace you but I couldn't... I'm sorry..." -Foreigner to Gashina He asked her why she abandoned him but she countered that - it was not she who abandoned him - but he who abandoned her. She claimed that he had left her in the water trapped in her mermaid form. After the emotional outburst Gashina told that while he was gone, she had found and married someone else named Punisher. on stage, outing Foreigner as a "womanizer"]] "Jerry Springer" show and womanizer outing On Feb 3rd, 2019 his "womanizing" finally seemed to catch up to him as his current date Queennz confronted him after she found out he had been hitting on other women while dating her. In a typical "Jerry Springer" style show he was brought on stage by Roflgator and during the event other women stepped forward regarding their negative experiences with him. picks up the mic and exposes Foreigner.]] Wink Wonk accused him of pushing himself on her and that she was pregnant with their child. This caused an uproar among the crowd but Foreigner denied the accusations and explained that he was being framed. It was concluded that any fatherhood test would have to wait until the birth of the child. Brain matter rescue On April 9th, 2019 he was attacked by Zombie Girl who beat him unconscious and ate a part of his brain leaving him with a sudden personality change. He acted strangely nonchalant and accepting of every strange event around him with an added touch of amnesia. ]] To attempt to save the old Foreigner - Roflgator together with Wimchimp, Crumpet and Zapdec attempted to recover and re-implant the removed part of his brain matter. Trying to stick their fingers inside Zombie Girls mouth to pull it out both Wim and Crumpet failed at first. While holding her down, she was dive-bombed by Roflgator putting his weight on her until she regurgitated the brain matter back up... Having recovered some, Foreigner got reinstated with mixed success. After a couple of days he was back as his old self. :Twitch Highlight: Brain matter rescue, Zombie Girl & Foreigner'' |thumb]] Janitor Foreigner At the re-opening of The Royal Gator in Nov 2019 he started working as a janitor cleaning instead of guarding. His duties do still kick in regardless and he is quick to pull arms if anyone threatening the security or safety of the patrons occurs. Adopting new armor he started wearing Mandalorian armor and being followed by a floating baby Yoda. Explaining that he put his womanizing days behind him Roflgator encouraged him to work on his pickup game once again, if only for the added entertainment value. Alternate roleplaying personas Doom Guy Doom guy or 'chainsaw guy' as he is referred to is a mysterious armored demon hunter who appeared at The Golden Gator on Aug 21st. In a dark voice with static he claims that he's hunting after demons and "god-rp:ers". Ironically he act's as a "god-rp:er" himself hardly selling any hits or taking damage. He chased after and murdered several patrons in The Golden Gator. On August 22nd he murdered Hoot'n Holler, killed one of Vincent RX forms and finally AJLiddell, ending his immortality. Roflgator later accused Foreigner of the crime and of secretly being Doom Guy. Rob claimed that he had motive for murdering AJLiddell as he previously took Foreigners place being in charge of security back in The Gator Bar. Lacking any evidence Roflgator rested the case. After reigning terror in August Doom Guy was trapped in a mysterious, hellish realm waiting to be released by any outside force. On Oct 23rd Roflgator located and released him from his bindings. The following day he together with Todd managed to defeat the escaped Red Man after it had possessed S0ra. Cleaner Bot "I clean." - Cleaner Bot Cleaner Bot first appeared in Bricktown on Oct 1st and started cleaning every place it could using a giant laser. The robot has somewhat questionable aim so people have to evacuate its near vicinity to avoid injury. Rob ordered the Robot in order to clean up the sewers after he was pressured by the Bricktown Mayor to do so. The Robot is usually kind when meeting new people and presents them with small flowers. It isn't very vocal and usually only says it's line ending with an OK hand sign. Completing his cleaning up of the sewers on Oct 22nd he was hired by the new Mayor Zapdec to clean up the rest of the town. Black Market Salesman On Nov 12th a shady new salesman traveled to Bricktown to sale his wares. His products appear to be highly illegal or of illegal origin. It is unknown what other goals or motives he has in Bricktown besides selling contraband in the city's filthy alleys at night to bystanders. Trivia with expulsion for breaking the rules|287x287px]] * He is a Clone Commando, though he more recently has been sporting upgraded Stormtrooper armor as well. * When in his armor he always uses a voice modulator to add noise to his voice - simulating radio static. Before he revealed himself without his armor he seldom turned it off except for a few select moments like when he impersonated R3dzDead on April 12th. Video link. * Foreigner is extremely dedicated to his roleplay and always attempts to stay in-character. When someone breaks immersion he usually makes fun of the person acting deranged or tries to implement it in some way or ignores it instead of talking about it. * One of the few times he had to drop his RP card was when someone was attempting to break in to his home IRL. * Foreigner claimed his success with Gashina was partly due to his "anime boy" look when he takes off his armor, revealing his more soft spoken demeanor rather than his gruff exterior when in armor. * He got full-body VR on June 21st, 2019 and rumors tell he was quick to embrace the ERP game. * Being dedicated to his RP as a guard he often falls into the role of standing guard or patrolling so much that he is sometimes called "an NPC". This also comes from his first time meeting Dyrus who asked if he was real or a part of the map. Links and video clips *Dyrus is so impressed by Foreigners RP that he think he's part of the map *Foreigner and Rob torturing a shadow person sent from the Bricktown hospital *Foreigner shoots off Moroccos hand *Leaving for war... *Foreigner the "player" *Foreigner sees Gashina again part 1 part 2 part 3 *A Foreigner caught in the wild *Foreigner "gotta catch em all!" *She knows Foreigner *Attacked by Zombie Girl (HelloKitten) *Foreigner lost his memory *Zombie girl ate Foreigners brainz *Rejected by Zurui *Cucked again *GachiBROS with Sipp and S0ra *Saying OK to Sipp *Nuts requests an amputee but gets Foreigner *No competition accepted by Foreigner *The Void Club hunter Foreigner, and 2SpooKay *Mandalorian Foreigner meets a twin clone *Desperate Foreigner Gallery Foreigner gallery Foreigner.jpg|Foreigner sporting new hardware Foreigner Vinchenzo.jpg|Vinchenzo's end ForeignerRipz.jpg|Caught reading a #Ripz magazine Young Foreigner.jpg|"Teenage" Foreigner Foreigner Kyana huh.jpg|Kyana (left) impersonating Foreigner as he looks on Roflgator Aug 2nd 15 Foreigner hugs the Lycans.jpg|Foreigner hugging Lumi and Zurui Roflgator Aug 9th Foreigner Rehired.jpg|Brandishing his sidearm and riot shield while being re-hired by Roflgator to work security at The Golden Gator bar, August 9th Foreigner without armor 3.jpg|Foreigner seen without his armor Elon Musk.jpg|RPing as Elon Musk Rofl Nov 21st 33 Hat Kid Cucking foreigner.jpg|Being interrupted by Hat Kid while on a date with CassiopeiaHiina Rofl Dec 10th 2 Foreigner says goodbye.jpg|Resigning his job as head of security to Roflgator and leaving for war. Rofl Dec 10th 10 AJLiddell and Foreigner.jpg|Confronted by bear AJLiddell blaming him for his death. Rofl Dec 25th 20 Foreigner and Sipp.jpg|Drinking with Sipp Rofl Dec 28th 12 Foreigner and Chessuru.jpg|Hitting on Chessuru Rofl Jan 11th 9 Foreigner and Hanyan.jpg|Hitting on Hanyan. Rofl Jan 14th 23 Foreigner new look.jpg|New look since Jan, 2019. Rofl Jan 22nd 10 Artifical and Foreigner.jpg|Getting in trouble with Artificial Sauce. Rofl Jan 25th 12 Monster (Foreigner).jpg|Portraying a monster. Rofl Feb 3rd 21 Queennz confronts Foreigner.jpg|Confronted and exposed by Queennz. Rofl Feb 3rd 36 Queennz Foreigner Jerry Springer.jpg|Outed on stage. Rofl Feb 3rd 38 Foreigner Jerry Springer.jpg|The crowd gets riled up hearing the accusations put towards him. Rofl May 3rd 2019 3 Zurui rejects Foreigner.jpg|Zurui rejects Foreigners advancements Rofl June 5th 2019 2 Foreigner.jpg|Scary looking Foreigner Rofl June 9th 2019 31 Foreigner Jipe Wormhog.jpg|Foreigner spies Jipe and Wormhog at Necro Nights Rofl June 9th 2019 36 Jipe and Foreigner.jpg|Jipe and Foreigner Rofl June 11th 2019 6 Foreigner.jpg|In the Void Club Rofl June 16th 2019 28 Foreigner.jpg|Bro Foreigner Rofl June 21st 2019 5 Stud Foreigner got legs.jpg|Leaning like a stud with full-body VR Rofl June 25th 2019 3 Foreigner and Vivamus.jpg|Foreigner and Vivamus. Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 24 Foreigner Karmacrow13 fired a gun inside and Teabley.jpg|Someone fired a gun inside The Royal Gator. While not employed he appears to be instinctively quickly on the case. Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 6 2SpooKay and Foreigner.jpg|2SpooKay and Foreigner as The Mandalorian with a baby yoda Rofl Jan 24th 2020 2 Foreigner.jpg|New armor Rofl Jan 26th 2020 11 Mignonne joined Foreigner.jpg|420 time with Mignonne Rofl Jan 27th 2020 24 Foreigner and Aughty.jpg|Foreigner and AughtyVon Rofl Jan 28th 2020 2 Foreigner and Crumpet.jpg|Foreigner and MurderCrumpet Rofl Jan 31st 2020 17 Foreigner and Ell7.jpg|With Ell7 Doom Guy gallery Rofl Aug 24th 64 Todd vs Doom guy.jpg|Todd is called on to get rid of Doom Guy. Rofl Aug 24th 65 Todd vs Doom guy.jpg|Todd asks Doom Guy to leave kindly and he does. Rofl Aug 24th 63 Doom guy in Rolf secret room.jpg|Doom guy discovers Roflgator secret bodies backup rooms Rofl Aug 24th 53 Doom guy attacking Vincent.jpg|Doom guy kills one of of Vincent RXs forms. Rofl Aug 22nd 44 Doom guy (Foreigner) chasing demon Mishtal.jpg|Doom guy chasing after the revived demon Mishtal Rofl Aug 22nd 43 Doom guy (Foreigner) chasing demon Mishtal.jpg|Doom guy chasing demon Mishtal Rofl Aug 22nd 42 Doom Guy (Foreigner) and CoffeeBean.jpg|Doom guy speaking to CoffeeBean Rofl Aug 22nd 46 Doom Guy (Foreigner) murdered Hoot.jpg|Doom Guy murdered Hoot'n Holler Rofl Aug 22nd 41 Doom guy chainsaw.jpg|Roflgator inspecting doom guy's chainsaw Rofl Aug 22nd 49 Doom guy (Foreigner) vs AJLiddell.jpg|Doom guy kills AJLiddell on Aug 22nd. Rofl Aug 24th 72 Foreigner had motive to murder AJ.jpg|Roflgator accusing Foreigner for being Doom Guy and murdering AJLiddell. Cleaner Bot gallery Rofl Oct 1st 4 Cleaner Bot (Foreigner).jpg|Cleaner Bot sanitizing the Bricktown Sewers. Rofl Oct 1st 5 Cleaner Bot (Foreigner) .jpg|Cleaning laser Rofl Oct 1st 6 Cleaner Bot (Foreigner) .jpg|Better move to a safe distance... Rofl Oct 1st 3 Cleaner Bot (Foreigner).jpg|''"I clean."'' - Cleaner Bot Rofl Oct 1st 2 Cleaner bot (Foreigner) flower.jpg|Presenting a flower as a friendship gift Artwork gallery Artwork of Foreigner by UzuriMia Oct 2019.jpg|Artwork of Foreigner by UzuriMia https://twitter.com/uzuvr Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans